moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Action
Action is a film genre that focuses on excitement, fast-paced scenes, quirky dialogue and visual spectacle, usually with a large measure of violence. Explosions, car chases, gun fights, fist fights, sword fights... fights, fights, FIGHTS! That's what the action genre is all about: unending tableaus of smoke and flames and a hail of bullets that will keep one gripped to their seats until there's nothing left to do but to pick your jaw up off the floor. Wussies need not apply. Whereas romantic comedies have often been labeled as "chick flicks", action films serve as their immediate and direct counter balance and have earned themselves a place in movie cinema as "dude films". As with all film genres, there are different types of action films. Traditional * A-Team, The (2010) * Tango & Cash (1989) Adventure films * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) Biker films * Satan's Sadists (1969) Cops & Robbers * Dirty Harry (1971) * Magnum Force (1973) * Stone Cold Buddy cop films * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Tango & Cash (1989) Crime films * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Body Count (1995) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Hudson Hawk (1991) * Now You See Me * Now You See Me 2 * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Raw Justice (1994) Martial arts films * Elektra * Kickboxer (1989) * Kickboxer 2: The Road Back (1991) * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon (2004) * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Car chase films * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006) * Fast & Furious (2009) * Fast Five (2011) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Furious 7 (2015) Sexploitation films * Angels' Wild Women * Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! * Perils of Gwendoline in the Land of the Yik Yak, The (1984) * She-Wolves of the Wasteland (1988) Sci-fi films * Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) * Elysium (2013) * Island, The * Lucy * Monolith (1993) * Mutant Girls Squad (2010) * Pacific Rim * Resident Evil (2002) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) * Speed Racer (2008) * She-Wolves of the Wasteland (1988) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Terminator (1984) * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction Spy films * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * License to Kill (1989) * Living Daylights, The (1987) * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Phantom Creeps, The * Ronin (1998) Superhero fantasy * Avengers, The (2012) * Captain America (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Catwoman (2004) * Daredevil * Elektra * Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978) * Return of Swamp Thing, The (1989) * Suicide Squad * Superman (1978) * Superman II (1980) * Superman III (1983) * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * Superman Returns (2006) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * X-Men * X-Men 2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men Origins: Wolverine War films * Jungle Assault (1989) Westerns Notes * "Action" is also a verbal cue that a film director gives to his actors to let them know that the cameras are rolling and it's time to stop dicking around and get some work done. Category:Films by genre